


JCS各種腦洞集合（基本上就是猶耶）

by AmelieeilemA



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: 大概就是想到什麼就寫什麼的集合處
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Mary Magdalene/Peter (Jesus Christ Superstar)
Kudos: 3





	1. HP AU下的JCS人物設定

**Author's Note:**

> HP AU的JCS各人物設定  
> 人物形象以00版為主

耶穌：麻瓜家庭出身。母親與養父皆是麻瓜，但仿間流傳：耶穌的親生父親實則為一位魔法界舉足輕重的大人物。

年紀輕輕就展現出對魔法極高的天賦，因此在進入霍格華茲後被分類到雷文克勞。在變形學、魔藥學跟占卜學都有傑出的表現，唯獨對黑魔法防禦學相當不在行。

體質偏弱，經常頭痛，有時甚至會陷入短暫昏厥。平時嗜好是抹香膏與洗腳，所以總是全身散發著好聞的味道。除此之外，十分嗜吃甜食。喜歡吃的甜食有檸檬雪糕、覆盆子果醬、滋滋蜜蜂糖等。

學生時期因為外型亮麗，個性溫柔安靜又親和力十足，因此在同儕間很受歡迎。但時常受到以純血統為豪的該亞法與亞那等人的忌憚和刁難。

目前同時兼任霍格華茲的變形學與魔藥學教授。為人謙虛，渾身散發魔法能力的感覺，因此深得學生喜愛。平時待學生溫柔有耐心，但若遇到不受教的學生，會用高八度的嗓音叫他離開。

猶大：純血種家庭出身，並對此感到自豪，但不像該亞法等人那般驕傲，性格較為內斂、自律。

入學時，分類帽對於要把猶大分進史萊哲林還是雷文克勞有些為難。分類帽認為史萊哲林能夠幫助猶大走向輝煌，但猶大因為入學時被耶穌的人格特質所吸引而選擇進入了後者。

進入雷文克勞之後，如願成為耶穌的室友與至交，但經常因為對事情有不同看法而爭吵。直到二年級，因為不滿耶穌與瑪麗亞越走越近，所以在亞那與該亞法支持下，經院長協調後轉回史萊哲林，因此被西門與彼得稱作「叛徒」。曾一度擔心耶穌會不諒解而有過後悔的想法，但事實證明耶穌雖然難過，但並沒有生氣。

就學期間在各方面都有良好的表現，尤其擅於記憶與數字，因此畢業後在霍格華茲教授算術占卜與煉金術。

年紀不大，但因為早禿所以看起來比實際年齡大。學術成就很高，但與耶穌相比，不是那麼好親近，並且會對考差的學生進行冷嘲熱諷。

瑪麗亞：同樣是麻瓜家庭出身，因此經常淪為其他巫師刁難歧視的對象，但多次被大一年級的耶穌出手維護，故曾對他產生愛慕之情，相處多年後，愛戀之心慢慢化作崇拜與敬重，對耶穌十分忠誠。

瑪麗亞之於耶穌既像姐妹又像母親，經常成為耶穌在和猶大吵架後的避風港，是第一個發現猶大和耶穌談戀愛的人。

學生時期，被分類帽分進了赫夫帕夫學院。極為擅長草藥學，因此常常製作舒緩頭痛用的香膏送給耶穌。

目前擔任霍格華茲的草藥學的教授。為人穩重，同樣受到學生的喜愛。

西門：混血巫師，雖然容易憤怒和衝動，但本性正直、重義氣。異常仰慕耶穌，因此看不慣總是和耶穌吵架的猶大。

雖然不擅學習，但對魁地奇想當有一手。就學期間擔任葛來分多的打擊手，與擔任史萊哲林搜捕手的猶大長年周旋、競爭魁地奇比賽冠軍。畢業後擔任飛行課的指導老師。

彼得：混血巫師，因為自小幫忙父母捕魚，所以擁有結實的身材，入學第二年被招攬進葛來分多的學院球隊，與西門共同擔任打擊手。

十分敬重耶穌，與耶穌有特別親密的友誼，但曾因為誤以為自己暗戀的瑪麗亞與耶穌在一起，而三次否認自己是耶穌的朋友。誤會解開後，鼓起勇氣向瑪麗亞告白，最後抱得美人歸。

畢業後在學校擔任魔法史教授，擅長用有趣的方式詮釋枯燥乏味的歷史故事。

彼拉多：葛來分多的級長，大耶穌等人兩屆。與高大壯碩的外表不同，實際上是一個優柔寡斷並富有同情心之人。為了維護級長的威嚴，經常用盛怒與大嗓門武裝自己。曾在該亞法施加壓力下，違反自己良知處罰耶穌。事後決定金盆洗手，不再做違背良心的事。畢業後擔任黑魔法防禦學教授。

該亞法：史萊哲林的純血種巫師。看不慣耶穌等非純血種巫師如此受到注目，因此與級長亞那處處打壓耶穌一行人，被西門與彼得等人視為仇敵。曾擔任學生會會長。畢業後在魔法部工作。

希律王：自帶BGM的男人。出場時總是西裝筆挺，身邊圍繞各種長相酷似魅魔般的舞姬。從耶穌就學時就已在學校的魔咒學教授。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一開始只是寫好玩的，殊不知越寫越起勁。之後應該會有以這個為設定的文吧。
> 
> BTW,  
> JC的設定參考了鄧不利多與張秋兩大美人；  
> JD參考了石內卜跟妙麗;  
> 西門參考哈利波特;  
> 該亞法參考跩哥；  
> 希律王不知道為什麼直接超適合霍格華茲的。


	2. 下課後的性愛時光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP AU  
> 依舊是00版JCS  
> 未成年人的性行為注意⚠️

「嘿，大夥們！」西門興高采烈的朝彼得與瑪麗亞走來。

「看看我又拿到了什麼好東西！」西門左右四顧，神秘兮兮的從長袍中拿出一捲羊皮紙。

「欸，耶穌呢？」他注意到耶穌的缺席。通常下課後他們都會聚在一起。

「我剛剛看到耶穌跟猶大走了。」彼得說。

「猶大那個傢伙，一定又是故意去跟耶穌吵架了！」西門憤憤的說「這個東西正好可以派上用場！」他一邊將羊皮紙攤在台階上，一邊掏出自己的魔杖，輕敲那張泛黃的羊皮紙。

他清了清嗓子，然後說：「我莊嚴宣誓我不幹好事。」

空白的羊皮紙立刻浮現出霍格華茲的平面圖。

「這該不會是劫盜地圖吧！」彼得驚訝的說「你從哪裡弄來的？」

「這不好說。」西門吐吐舌頭，轉而說到：「對了，我們來看看耶穌和猶大在哪。」

「他們在這裡！」彼得指著地圖左下角兩雙竄動的鞋印。

「走吧，我們去幫耶穌撐腰！」西門起身拉上彼得馬上離開。

「嘿，我不覺得他們是在吵架⋯⋯」瑪麗亞愣愣的看著地圖上的腳印變換姿勢，對西門與彼得遠去的背影說道。

-

猶大伏在耶穌背後，不斷挺起腰桿將粗漲的陰莖送入耶穌體內，在他被汗浸濕的後頸落下一個個親吻。

「嗚......」耶穌咬緊下唇，竭力壓下甜蜜的呻吟。他繡有雷文克勞院徽的黑色長袍被胡亂的扔到地板，黑色長褲皺巴巴的攤在腳邊。原本一絲不苟的金髮如今胡亂的披散在他纖細的肩膀上。

「你......你不可以射進來。」耶穌帶著哭腔含糊的說道。

猶大敷衍用鼻子哼哼的答應。自從換了學院後，他與耶穌見面的時間就減少了許多，唯一可以見面的時後就只剩在課堂上，而且在西門與彼得那些蠢蛋的面前什麼都不能做。一個學期過去，他已經太久沒與耶穌單獨共處一室了。

猶大用因為長期練習魁地奇而變得肌肉虬結、粗壯的手臂箝住耶穌柔軟的腰肢、揉捏他嬌嫩的乳頭。

耶穌現在就像一支飄離岸邊小船，隨著名為快感的海浪，意識不斷被帶遠。他簡直要沉淪在裏面無法自拔，幾乎可以忽略密室外的腳步聲了。

直到那熟悉的聲音在門外大叫他和猶大的名字。

耶穌嚇得絞緊了後穴，惹的猶大一時沒能忍住便射進了耶穌的腸道。感覺到一股熱流突然湧上體內，耶穌的身體不自主的抽搐，後穴用力收緊，他勃起漲紅的陰莖在無人撫摸的狀態下，筆直的射出濃稠的精液。

「耶穌！猶大！你們在哪裡？」那是西門的聲音。他在走廊上左右張望，大喊著他們的名字。

「耶穌，撐著點，我們來幫你了！」彼得也跟著大喊。

「西門！彼得！」一個高亢的聲音在他們身後響起。西門跟彼得回頭看向葛來分多的級長彼拉多。

「現在快要到上課時間了！你們還在外面幹什麼！」彼拉多憤怒的瞪大雙眼。

「我...我們...」西門剛想解釋，卻被彼拉多猙獰的表情給制止住。

「現在我數到十給我消失，否則葛來分多扣十分」語畢，他開始激動的數數，嚇得彼得與西門趕緊逃離走廊。

密室內的兩人僵硬的就著相連的姿勢，不敢發出任何一點聲響。直到他們聽見門外的腳步聲漸漸消失，猶大緩慢的從耶穌背上起身。他抽出自己垂軟的陰莖，引得身下的人一陣顫慄。

「嘿，耶穌，你還好吧？」他關心的問。他將對方轉過身，卻看見耶穌臉上佈滿淚痕，雙頰染上薔薇般的紅暈。

「你....你怎麼可以射進來！」當他用微微沙啞，還帶著哭腔的語氣指責猶大，猶大才注意到耶穌的狀況。

他的下體被自己的精液弄的黏糊糊的，雙腿微微顫抖，努力夾緊臀部，卻無法阻止猶大剛射進去的精液順著他潔白光滑的大腿流下。

眼見此番景象，猶大覺得自己的下體再度有了反應。他猛然捧起耶穌的臉龐，深深吻上他柔軟的嘴唇，將下身擠進他的雙腿之間。

-

當西門一群人再度見到耶穌時，已經過了一堂課。他們關切的上前關心耶穌。

「你沒事吧！」彼得擔憂的問。

「我沒事。」耶穌紅著臉，大力的搖搖頭。

「猶大是不是又找你麻煩了！」西門激動的問。

「我們真的沒有吵架啦。」他用餘光惡狠狠的瞪著遠方春光滿面的猶大，卻看見對方露出一絲竊笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好喜歡看卡特酥哭得梨花帶淚（變態發言）


	3. 愛使人軟弱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猶大曾因此揶揄過彼得，說他的護法因為愛情而變得軟弱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇HP AU的小段子，應該是這個設定的最後一篇了？但說不定未來又想繼續寫XD

眾所皆知，護法是一種極其複雜、很難施展的魔咒，僅有極少數的巫師能夠召喚出自己的實體護法。比如說，耶穌的護法就是一隻羔羊、彼拉多是一隻雄鷹，該亞法則是一頭獅子。

彼得也是其中之一，他的護法曾是一頭藍鯨，直到他愛上了瑪麗亞，他的護法因此變成了和瑪麗亞一樣的母鹿。猶大曾因此揶揄過彼得，說他的護法因為愛情而變得軟弱。但猶大自己卻從未在眾人面前顯現過自己的護法。

猶大父母的護法據說是一對銀白色的公狼與母狼，因此大家自然而然都猜測他的護法也是一頭公狼。

直到某次耶穌被關禁閉，猶大為了向密室中的耶穌確保他的安全，情急之下在眾人面前顯現出自己的護法，眾人才知道猶大的護法原來並非是公狼，而是一頭與耶穌的護法無異的羔羊。

狼愛上羊，老套的獵人愛上獵物的故事卻是如此真實的發生在了猶大身上。從此猶大注定要受到來自西門與彼得的嘲笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來想把彼得的護法設定為鯽魚（彼得魚），但後來覺得鯽魚應該比鹿還好吃的樣子（笑）
> 
> P.S. Pottermore說我的護法是一頭北極熊喔（沒人在乎）


	4. 一切安好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「一切都安好。」棕膚女人輕聲說道。
> 
> 「是的，」  
> 「一切安好。」猶大說

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it to me now的後續。  
> 我覺得讓猶耶照顧寶寶是很可愛的想法。
> 
> 一樣有CA客串。

生育並非像詩歌所描述的如此美妙，相反，生產的過程極為痛苦、且並不雅觀。耶穌咬緊下唇，卻阻止不了痛苦的呻吟從齒縫流出。他實在難以想像自己的母親是如何在刻苦的環境中將自己生下來的。

猶大在產房外焦急的踱步，將白髮天使的安慰拋在腦後。耶穌的嚎叫隱隱約約從產房傳來，他渴望能分擔愛人的痛苦，卻只能無助的等待。直到聽見嬰孩的第一聲哭啼，那簡直是猶大生命中聽到過最美麗的聲音，他衝進產房，緊緊將這世上最珍愛的兩個人擁入懷中。

-

猶大被他枕頭下震動的手機叫醒。他拿出來瞥了一眼確認時間，現在是早上兩點剛過，到了餵寶寶的時候了。他看到耶穌在他身邊依然沈睡著。打了個呵欠，猶大爬起來餵他們的女兒。他搖搖晃晃到嬰兒床旁邊，看著那個小小的寶寶，從保溫箱里抓了一瓶奶。

「我們得讓你爸爸再睡一會兒。」他溫柔的把寶寶抱出嬰兒床。托著小瑪麗亞的頭，舒服地坐在窗邊的搖椅上。他們最終決定以耶穌母親的名號為女兒命名。

「他自從你開始瘋狂的長大之後就睡眠不足。你還在他膀胱上跳舞。你就喜歡那麼做，對吧？」面對猶大的質問，小瑪麗亞只是歡喜地把奶嘴叼到嘴裡，飢渴地吮吸著。

「你的爸爸愛你，他在還沒見到你之前就已深愛著你，我也是如此。你可知道你對我們是何足的珍貴？」

他將空了的奶瓶放在一旁，小心的將再度陷入沈睡的小瑪麗亞放回嬰兒床，替他蓋上被子。猶大重新回到床上，看著耶穌依舊熟睡的面孔入眠。

-

小瑪麗亞五個月大時，耶穌邀請了十一門徒與瑪麗亞參加她的受洗儀式。

五個月大的瑪麗亞喜歡笑，也喜歡抱抱。彼得在他小肚子上吹氣的時候，瑪麗亞在他小臉上親親的時候，他都會咯咯笑。 門徒們都被小瑪麗亞深深吸引而圍繞在他身邊。

小瑪麗亞瞪著眼前的金髮男人，對方正在對著他做恐怖的鬼臉。他害怕的哭起來，撕心裂肺地嚎叫。耶穌走近西門，從他手上輕柔地接過孩子。

「噓，不要怕。」耶穌輕聲說，用唇在寶寶額角印下一個吻。小瑪麗亞看到自己的父親後立刻就安靜下來了。

「哎呀。」西門皺著眉，怨怨的說「我還指望著抱他一天呢。」

「總有一天你會成功的。」耶穌笑著安慰西門。他給瑪麗亞換了個姿勢，讓他不要透過T恤吮吸自己的胸部。

西門的表情依舊挫折，門徒們見狀都哈哈大笑。

猶大在廚房做菜，時不時聽見客廳傳來的動靜。兩千年過去，猶大與門徒們的關係依然有些僵硬。他們雖然已經不再像他從地獄歸來時那般針鋒相對，卻也無法回到逾越節前的狀態。

畢竟，有些事就算過去了，但人們都無法假裝它並不存在。

當西門第一次看到猶大，他朝男人的臉狠狠揍了一拳。若非耶穌制止，西門與門徒們或許還會蜂湧而上。

起初，門徒們不能明白為何最後能留在耶穌身邊的是當初叛主的猶大。但那畢竟是耶穌的選擇，門徒們也只能獻上自己真誠的祝福。

「我能幫忙嗎？」抹大拉的瑪麗亞的聲音從背後冒出來。猶大轉頭撇了一眼，不冷不熱的說了聲請便。

瑪麗亞站到他身邊，替他處理手邊的食物。  
「感謝你，猶大。」瑪麗亞真摯的開口「為了你給予我成為小瑪麗亞的教母這項殊榮。」

「我知道這對你並不容易。」

「不，」猶大打斷她。「我相信你和彼得對瑪麗亞而言會是最好的教父母。」

「過去，我對妳做了許多不應該的事，而你不值得我那樣的對待。」他停下手邊的工作，深吸了一口氣。「我那時是個混蛋。」

「我請求你的原諒。或許我應該在更早之前就跟你說的。」

「沒關係的。」瑪麗亞將帶有婚戒的手放在猶大的手上，明亮的雙眼對上猶大閃避的目光。

「一切都安好。」棕膚女人輕聲說道。

猶大看向不遠處的客廳，耶穌被和樂融融的門徒們圍繞，他抱著瑪麗亞朝他回以微笑。

「是的。」

「一切安好。」

-

「克羅利，你確定你不跟我一起進去嗎？」白髮天使透過賓利車窗，不死心的勸說駕駛座上的紅髮惡魔。

「得了吧，在這裡我都能感受到滿屋子的神聖氣息了。」克羅利皺眉擺擺手。「幫我把禮物交給拿撒勒的小木匠就好了。」

「好吧，我去去就回。」亞茲拉斐爾說。 「我就知道你內心還...」「閉嘴吧，天使」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近莫名有寫文的衝動，有好幾個想法在腦中浮現。  
> 


	5. 不值得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個腦洞，但應該不會寫出來  
> 人物形象以瑞典版JCS為主。
> 
> 聖娼哏
> 
> 士兵猶/聖娼耶

久戰沙場的士兵猶歸國後，作為獎勵，他被受邀進入「聖殿」。

他早已從同袍的嘴裡耳聞過關於聖殿的種種事情，包含住在裡面的那位「祭司」。

當厭倦戰場的士兵們從戰場上返回家鄉之後，就會受邀進入聖殿。那位祭司會替他們沐浴、紓壓並且治療他們的身心靈創傷，以向他們獻出自己的身體作為方式。

人們都說：那位祭司有著如清晨的茉莉那般的美貌，以及閃閃動人的身體，而他的雙腿之間更是藏著前往天堂的通行證。

他們說：他的身心靈純淨而且充滿力量。他會用自己的全身以及靈魂去愛一個人，會透過他溫柔的愛和祈禱讓那些迷途的戰士們重新找回自我。許多戰士到此，最終都像個孩子般哭倒在祭司懷裡。

猶一開始對其他人嘴裡的話感到遲疑，但當他進入聖殿，見到那位祭司後，他才明白眾人所說的都是真的。祭司牽著他的手步上偌大的床鋪，用身體好好的安撫了猶千瘡百孔的靈魂，就像久旱逢甘霖的枯地。

從此，每當猶歸國後，他都會去找那位祭司。從祭司口中，他得知了他的名字。

耶穌。那位祭司說。

隨著戰事不斷擴散，身在戰場中的猶已經可以預見帝國將逐步被攻陷。羅馬兵將攻城掠地，焚燒一切他們所看到的。

猶愈發依戀祭司的懷抱，他發現自己真的愛上了耶穌。帝國崩壞前夕，他懇求耶穌跟他一起逃亡。

這個國家不需要你犧牲，這些人不值得你拯救。猶大哭喊，卻被耶穌一把回絕。

眾人需要我。他說

眾人不需要你。猶大想。當他站在憤怒狂熱的人群之中，望著耶穌被綁上十字架時，眼淚隨著耶穌不斷湧出的鮮血流下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這應該是我人生第一個BE的故事，果然我還是更喜歡HE一點。


End file.
